Dandelion Fluff
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: Lily relaxes by the lake. James wants to know what she's doing with that flower. One-shot.


Lily absently-mindedly twirled a dandelion between her fingertips. It was the end of sixth year and the sun was shining. Other students, including Alice and Mary, her friends were frolicking in the lake. From the half-delighted shrieks coming from that direction, it seemed as though the Marauders had joined. Lily had overheard Sirius and Peter discussing a light-hearted prank involved a small wave.

She turned her head to look. The wave was successful. Remus, Peter and Sirius stood at the edge of the lake, laughing at everyone they had soaked. She smirked as she saw her dripping friends sneak up behind the three and shove them into the lake.

She closed her eyes and put her face towards the sun again, still twirling the dandelion gently. None of the white, fluffy seeds had fallen of yet.

"Evans."

A thud as a body hit the ground.

Lily opened her eyes and looked. James Potter had sat down beside her and was looking at her with a small smirk. She closed her eyes again.

"Potter." She was so relaxed that she didn't bother to hide her little smile. "I see you're dry."

"I knew what would happen if they did that wave. I don't feel like swimming. What are you doing over here?"

"Same thing."

She felt a gentle touch on her cheek. "Forget your sun protection spells?"

"Maybe yes. Maybe I just like how it feels when you just start to burn, before it starts to hurt."

James laughed, but she heard him mutter the spell and felt the cool magic settle on her.

"Any plans for your summer, besides baking yourself?"

"Hmmm," she hummed. She opened her eyes and looked at the dandelion in her hand. "Picking weeds to bother my sister."

James laughed again. She found she like making him laugh. He took the flower from her without force. "Something against dandelions?"

"They're perfect for making wishes."

He looked confused. "What?"

"It's a muggle thing. When my sister and I were little, before I knew I was a witch, we used to go out and pick dandelions to make wishes on. She's about to get married, so even if she doesn't remember, it's the perfect time to make wishes for her."

James examined the dandelion like he'd never seen one before. "Do the wishes come true?"

Lily sat up, also looking at the flower and shrugged. "Sometimes. I suppose that's the same as most wishes though."

"So the more you pick, the more wishes? The more wishes, the more likely they are to come true." Lily caught the childish look of delight as he looked out on the field of dandelions she had planted herself in. "Getting an early start?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

She watched him curiously and he gave her dandelion back and raced off, grabbing as many dandelions as he could. He held them out to her when he returned. "Alright, now what?"

Lily carefully picked those that were still yellow and set them aside. "These you make crowns with. It's only the ones that have gone to seed that you make wishes on." She took such a flower from her bouquet as he sat back down beside her. "You blow all the fluff off and make a wish." She closed her eyes in preparation but opened them again as she felt his finger on her nose.

"Nope, these ones are for you, Evans. You can wish for your sister when you get home." James took one and looked like he was concentrating before blowing the fluff away. He opened his eyes and Lily was caught in them. "That one was for you too."

He'd gotten fifteen of the fluffy flowers and they split them evenly until they got to the last one. He tried to offer it to her, but she gave it back to him.

"Alright then. We'll both wish on it." He held the dandelion and wrapped the same hand around one of hers. "On three we'll both make a wish."

Lily stared at the fluff.

"One."

James' hand felt cool, despite the warm summer.

"Two."

What should she wish for?

"Three."

It came to her and she wished hard as they blew the fluff away together. He seemed to be wishing just as hard. They watched the little seeds float off before James looked at her again, still holding her hand.

"Now, how do we make crowns?"

She taught him and he carefully tied the flowers together as she worked on his own. When he was finished, he placed the dandelion tiara atop her messy red waves. "The dandelion queen," he stated, bowing playfully.

She laughed, green eyes glinting in the sunlight. She placed her crown on his head as well. "The dandelion king."

"What are you two doing over here?" Sirius bounded up, followed by the rest of their dripping friends. "Into the lake with you!"

Remus and Sirius lifted Lily, despite her delighted squeals and carried her to the water, as Mary and Alice dragged James, Peter pushing him from behind. Lily was tossed into the water, James following with a shove.

Both came up laughed and James waded in further to reach her. A single dandelion remained in her hair.

"Dandelion queen," he told her. With a questioning gaze, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Her smile incited him to return for another.


End file.
